


Natural

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy genderbent PWP exploring the transition between Koujaku and Aoba's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

It feels normal to Aoba when Koujaku joins her and Granny at the kitchen table for Granny’s home cooked dinner. They had after all, eaten meals together frequently as childhood friends, and ever since Koujaku’s return to the island. 

It feels normal to have Koujaku engaging in casual conversation with both of them. There’s an almost nostalgic atmosphere about the room. 

Aside from the physical changes that accompanied the time elapsed from childhood to maturity, not that much has changed about the two friends. But there are differences much less obvious and even more significant that is apparent in the way they look at each other. In tender gazes lingering a little too long. In eyes that meet accompanied by warm smiles and striking up the occasional blush from Aoba. In the way Koujaku absentmindedly rubs Aoba’s thigh and takes Aoba’s hand in hers when it falls to her lap. 

But even those displays of affection are becoming more natural for Aoba.

Even Granny, who has been aware of their new relationship for a little while now, has grown used to regarding the two of them as a couple. It was an easy transition for her considering how close they were growing up. She certainly has no qualms about her granddaughter’s choice of girlfriend, having always known Koujaku to be a polite girl and extremely loyal to Aoba. As long as they are happy, she sees no reason to be anything but supportive of them. 

It’s their after dinner activities that have changed the most. 

They’ve been in a romantic, sexual relationship for a while now, but even so Aoba’s face still heats up to a deep shade of pink whenever she strips down in front of her childhood friend. It doesn’t seem to bother Koujaku though, who makes no attempt to be discreet about her wandering eyes as they admire the sight before her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Aoba.” Koujaku smiles warmly and extends her arms in her girlfriend’s direction once all of her clothes have been removed. “Come here.” She drops one arm to pat her lap gently. Aoba’s cheeks flush deeper, but she crawls over to Koujaku none the less. 

“You’re so embarrassing, you hippo…” She mutters, expression set in a cute pout as she straddles her legs on either side of Koujaku’s hips. Her embarrassment is too much to look her girlfriend in the   
face, her attention is instead focused on the bedspread next to them. 

“You always say that.” Koujaku laughs.

“Well because it’s always true!” Aoba tenses her shoulders and presses her arms close in to her sides. 

“Shhh…” Koujaku soothes. She cups Aoba’s cheek and gently pulls her face to look at her. “You don’t need to be shy, it’s just me,” And the smile on her face, like her words, is so genuine and full of love that Aoba’s heart races.

After receiving no further protests from her lover, Koujaku wraps an arm around her back and pulls her in for a gentle kiss. It’s soft, but deep and full of the affection and admiration of years of trust and friendship. 

Embarrassing though it may be, exploring this new side of her relationship with Koujaku felt natural to Aoba too.

It isn’t long before their kiss deepens and Koujaku can sense Aoba’s shyness dissolve as her motions become more confident and heated. She tightens her grip around Aoba’s waist to pull her in even closer until their chests are pressed up against each other. Aoba’s hips grind down 

“Aoba... do you want to continue?” Koujaku pulls their lips apart long enough to say. Aoba groans, because even though she is naked and sitting on her lap Koujaku still feels the need to ask. 

“Y-you don’t have to ask that…” She stutters. 

“I do, it’s important.” 

Aoba’s face reddens once again and it takes her a moment before she can find her voice. “Please…”

Koujaku smiles and plants a kiss on the side of her girlfriend’s neck.

“Thank you.” She reclaims Aoba’s lips in a passionate kiss and waits until her lover’s hesitation melts away to let her hands explore her body. A muffled moan escapes Aoba as those rough hands find their way to her breasts and squeeze and knead the soft, supple flesh. 

Koujaku’s mouth replaces where here hands just were, that are now venturing below Aoba’s torso. She reaches around to give Aoba’s ass a firm squeeze and guide her girlfriend’s pelvis up to allow her palm easier access to press up against the slick warmth between Aoba’s legs. 

Aoba’s grins her hips down on Koujaku’s hand almost without her conscious decision to move. Breathy moans escape her at the sweet sensation that builds in her pelvis with each repeated movement. 

“You’re so cute making all those sounds just for me.” Koujaku whispers by Aoba’s ear, her own voice growing raspy with arousal. 

“K-Koujaku..!” Aoba stutters. She tries to communicate her annoyance but her tone edges more on a needy whine. Koujaku chuckles. 

“So cute…” She repeats and peppers Aoba’s neck and clavicle with kisses. Aoba’s motions pick up speed as her desperation grows. Koujaku presses the heel of her palm harder against her in response, her fingers slipping further between Aoba’s swollen lips and teasing around her entrance. 

Aoba seeks out Koujaku’s mouth partially out of intent to silence her and partially to satisfy her growing need to be as close and connected to her lover as possible. Their kisses are passion filled but sloppy, both too distracted by their desire to care very much about what their mouths are doing. 

Aoba tries desperately to keep her voice down as she nears her climax and her rhythms and breathing become increasingly erratic. Sensing her lover is close, Koujaku adjusts her own motions accordingly but allows Aoba to do most of the work for herself. 

Aoba’s body tenses before her release comes over her in a wave coursing throughout her body and an exclamation of her lover’s name from her lips. Her grinding motions slow significantly before she finally stills and lowers herself back down to sit on Koujaku’s lap. 

“Do you feel good, my love?” Koujaku asks and punctuates her question with a kiss. Aoba moans an affirmatively response.

“But it’s not over yet.” She adds in a still breathy voice. 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” 

“You still... It’s your turn.” Aoba blushes as she gently pushes Koujaku down until her back is flat against the bed. Koujaku’s eyes widen momentarily. 

“Aoba you don’t have t-“ 

“I want to.” Aoba doesn’t even let her finish the thought. Whenever they don’t get off at the same time, Koujaku always insists that Aoba isn’t obligated to return the favor, that she is happy to simply pleasure her. But Aoba never listens. “I want to make you feel good too.” She says as she gently spreads Koujaku’s knees to the side. 

Koujaku’s body relaxes at the first contact of Aoba’s warm mouth around her entrance. Even the sight alone of Aoba between her legs builds her excitement.

Aoba licks up the wetness that had already accumulated and dips her tongue inside moving eventually to lick a stripe up to her clit and replacing a finger where her tongue just was. Koujaku’s legs wrap around her lover’s shoulders as she sucks and flicks her tongue across her sensitive bud. Her back arches off the mattress when Aoba’s finger curls in to rub her most pleasurable area. 

“A-Aoba… there,” Koujaku encourages. Aoba rubs harder against that spot and Koujaku cries out a moan. She loves that for all of the embarrassing sounds and faces Koujaku gets out of her, she can drive Koujaku just as crazy. 

Aoba knows Koujaku is on the edge of release when she feels a hand tap at her shoulder. She knows exactly what her girlfriend is asking for, and reaches her hand up to hold Koujaku’s. Her lover squeezes her hand as she climaxes and Aoba feels the muscles around her finger tighten and then ease. 

Both of their chests still heaving, Aoba lays down next to Koujaku who cradles her close with one arm. They lay there in silence for a while in their post-orgasmic glow, both content to simply be in each other’s embrace. Koujaku runs her fingers through Aoba’s hair soothingly, and Aoba’s eyelids grow heavier and heavier until she closes them all the way. 

“I love you.” She sighs before starting to drift to sleep. Koujaku places a kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

“I love you too.” She replies. And although things may be weirdly different than before, exchanging those words feel the most natural of all to both of them.


End file.
